Brandon
Brandon (ブランドン, Burandon) is the son of Samuel and Sarah, the Six Emperor of the dimensional Spencer World, the member and supporter of Z Fighters and the close friend of Marcus and Amelia. He's also the beloved husband of Natalie and the father of Zachary, Simon and Emma. Appearance Brandon is a young child and young man of a tall, slim build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique throughout the course of the series. He's has blue eyes, lightest-pale skin complexion and spiky black hair. His appearance are similar to Vegeta's and more taller than Goku, Shaun and Vegeta. He's has wild, black hair that sweeps forwards; two thick strands of his hair also frames his face. His blue eyes are sharp, outlined with thick lashes, favoring his mother's, he's had the soft eyes and kind demeanor from his mother and he also has a relatively healthy lightest-pale skin complexion, blue eyes and facial features from his father. As the Sixth Emperor, he's wear the Brandon's attire consists of a black leather jacket and pants, accompanied by a yellow belt with a white buckle and black-and-yellow boots. Funnily enough, it appears that his outfit has some resemblance to what his father wore. Personality Brandon is a serious, curious, understandable, kind, patient, carefree and passionate personality. Brandon comes off as rather calm and calculating to those whom he first meets, as well as rather blunt. He also acts rather harsh and rude at times like Vegeta, fueled by his impatience and short temper. He likes to keep to himself most of the time, secluding himself from the group unless absolutely necessary. He is a good leader, but these traits often cause him to class with his other teammates, which is probably why few genuinely like him. Due to the events from the past, Brandon can be rather paranoid at times, which has caused him to be hesitant to pursue any romantic relationships with Natalie since they were children, because of her kind and courage personality with her natural beauty of the Kingston family. When not barking orders at people, Brandon can be rather soft-spoken, mumbling out his words most of the time, and loses himself in thought often. And, despite fearing relationships of any kind, if he were to grow affectionate towards someone, he would most likely hide it, only alluding to his feeling with light teasing. Biography Background Brandon is born on March 25 of Age 731. Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga In three years later after Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga Five years later Frieza Saga Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Perfect World Saga Film Appearances Power Manga and Anime Brandon is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Video Games Appearances Brandon is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Trivia * Brandon's name means Japanese name (ブランドン or Burandon) is in English the meaning of the name Brandon is: Derived from a surname and place name based on the Old English for 'hill covered with broom'. Broom is a prolific weed. Also, 'From the beacon hill'. * In Irish the meaning of the name Brandon is: Prince, or brave. Some scholars believe Brendan means 'stinking hair'. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Brandon is: Henry VI, 2' Sir John Stanley. 'Henry VI, Part III' Sir William Stanley. 'As You Like It' A country fellow, in love with Audrey. 'The Merry Wives of Windsor' A boy, son to Page. 'Richard III' Sir William Catesby. 'Richard III' Sir William Brandon. * In Teutonic the meaning of the name Brandon is: From the beacon hill. * In American the meaning of the name Brandon is: Prince, or brave. Some scholars believe Brendan means 'stinking hair'. * It is pronounced BRAN-den. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Brandon is "broom, gorse hill". Refers to the plant. Transferred use of the surname and place name. In some cases, a variant of the less popular Brendan. Gallery dbz_ocs_art__first_born_family_time__by_artyco-1.jpg new_oc__son_of_rez__zoki__by_chrisolian_d6t35l-1.jpg|Baby Brandon New oc son of rez zoki by chrisolian d6t35lo-pre.jpg chai_baby_zoki_saga_by_artycomicfangirl_dacblz-1.jpg chai_and_baby_zoki_pen_sketch_by_artycomicfang-1.jpg happy_birthday_chrisolian___d_by_artycomicfang-1.jpg Brandon Parker.jpg Brandon and Marcus are flying in the air in DB-1.jpg Brandon and Natalie as little young children i-1.jpg a_rose_for_my_Natalie in DB series and DBZ series.jpg tenkaichi_no_daikaio_tournament_3_cover_round_-2.png|Brandon as a 18 years old teenager vedis_reference_by_saiyangoddess_dayzuij-pre-3.jpg|Brandon Parker vedis_reference_by_saiyangoddess_dayzuij-pre-1.jpg vedis_reference_by_saiyangoddess_dayzuij-pre-2.jpg vedis_by_saiyangoddess_db83ulf-pre-1.jpg vedis_by_saiyangoddess_db83ulf-pre.jpg vedis__reminder_by_saiyangoddess_db1lzin-pre.jpg vedis__starboy_by_saiyangoddess_daomlnd-pre.jpg vedis_by_furipa93_d9tdflg-pre.png at_saiyangoddess_by_gokuist_dawjcnj-pre-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Kings Category:Emperors Category:Video games where Brandon is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Goku's Friend Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Trunks' Friends Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters